


Assassin

by MellynaYanou



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross Over, Drabble, Gen, some dead characters are still alive, sort of alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ils sont sans pitié. Leur cruauté ne connaît aucune limite, à l’image de leur maître, Voldemort. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

_Ante Scriptum_ : Idée de base inspirée d'un montage trouvé réalisé par Hyunsoos/Queenroads sur [Tumblr](http://queenroads.tumblr.com/post/13896930992/theyre-a-ruthless-group-harry-they-call).

 

**.XXX.**

 

L’air vrombissait. L’extraordinaire énergie libérée par les sorts, envahissait l’air. Les sortilèges se croisaient et s’entrechoquaient. Ils lacéraient, tuaient, magie blanche contre magie noire. Ennemis jurés s’affrontaient à visage découvert. Les masques gisaient, en morceaux, sur l’herbe roussie imbibée de sang. L’issue de ce combat ne pouvait être que la mort.

Harry plongea derrière un Mangemort affreusement défiguré. Son bouclier humain encaissa trois sortilèges de mort, puis s’effondra lourdement. Le jeune Auror fit volte-face d’un mouvement vif et riposta violemment. L’heure n’était plus à la compassion. Mais à celle de donner la mort pour ne pas être arraché à la vie par ses griffes acérées. Il faisait pleuvoir sur ses assaillants des sortilèges, sans discontinuer. Bon nombre d’entre eux était bien loin de la magie blanche.

Les règles avaient été balayées par la guerre. Une seule loi régissait le champ de bataille qu’était devenue leur existence : survivre, peu importaient les moyens. Le détachement d’Aurors dont il faisait partie, s’amenuisait, rétrécissait comme peau de chagrin. Il en était de même parmi les Mangemorts.

La masse d’adversaires s’affrontant sans merci, s’étiola et se fendit. Elle laissa la voie libre à une longue forme drapée de noir et d’argent. Elle parcourait la distance qui la séparait de lui. Harry se redressa, les yeux rivés sur la baguette que ce nouvel adversaire tenait avec nonchalance. Il était grand, agile et félin. Dangereux jusque dans sa démarche fluide et tranquille. Il surplombait la scène chaotique comme un seigneur toiserait ses vassaux. Il possédait les lieux. Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres, en coin. Un assassin au visage d’enfant.

 _Ils sont sans pitié. Leur cruauté ne connaît aucune limite, à l’image de leur maître, Voldemort. Hormis lui, ils ne reçoivent d’ordre de personne._ La voix de son parrain résonna dans son esprit. _Ils se sont eux-mêmes nommés les Cinq Princes. Ils servent aveuglément leur maître. Ils ne vivent que pour cela. De tous, ce sont les Mangemorts les plus dangereux de cette dernière génération. Ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser leur chemin, ne revoient plus le monde des vivants._

Harry leva sa baguette, fermement campé sur ses jambes abimées. L’un des Cinq Princes le rejoignait, doucement, sans daigner offrir la moindre attention au chaos qui les entourait tous deux. Il s’arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

Salutation des duellistes. Harry n’y répondit qu’avec reluctance. Et il la sentit. Forte. Métallique. Amère. A la fois chaude comme un cœur palpitant, et froide comme la mort.

 _Ils ont tant tué, Harry… tant tué de leurs propres mains, que l’odeur du sang les accompagne._ La magie noire, malsaine, qui l’entourait, exsudait l’odeur âpre du sang qu’il faisait couler jour après jour avec ses frères.

 _La torture est un de leurs passe-temps. L’autre est de chercher d’obscurs sortilèges oubliés et les tester sur des Moldus._ Le jeune Prince le détailla sous toutes ses coutures d’un regard passablement amusé. _Et crois-moi, le plus jeune est à peine plus âgé que vous trois._ Harry se mit en garde. _A mon tour de vous informer, Potter… Si vous rencontrez l’un d’eux, fuyez. Vous ne ferez pas le poids._ La voix cinglante de Severus claqua dans sa mémoire.

« Tu dois être Harry, commença-t-il. Je me présente, Maximilien. Je n’ose imaginer la jalousie de mes frères aînés lorsqu’ils apprendront qui j’ai eu l’honneur de rencontrer sur le champ de bataille. » Le sourire féroce se transforma en un rictus d’excitation. Harry respira profondément.

Malheur au vaincu.


End file.
